


i carry your heart with me

by communist_sasuke



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hopeful Ending, Like it's just mentioned, M/M, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, No Plot/Plotless, POV Uchiha Sasuke, can be read as one sided but it's Not, ish?, just a drabble i came up with while working on something bigger, kinda bittersweet, set in boruto era but it's not really mentioned, that they're married, this is just. really short and kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communist_sasuke/pseuds/communist_sasuke
Summary: He can die peacefully, knowing those eyes are the last thing he'll see.(He's smiling again.)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	i carry your heart with me

"We— we've gotta get you to Sakura! She can— she can heal you!" Naruto's voice is rushed as he searches around frantically, and Sasuke wonders if he knows he's not breathing.

"Breathe, idiot." He says softly, feeling oddly... at peace.

Naruto's eyes snap down to his again, brimming with something painful as he inhales shakily. Sasuke smiles, and he knows its much too fond but he doesn't have it in him to mind.

"You—" Naruto's voice cracks, and Sasuke hates to see him in pain.

"We have to get you to Sakura..." His voice trails off—no, it almost sounds like his throat is closing up on him. Sasuke _hates_ to see him in pain.

"Naruto, I'm dying." He tells him, and the ache he feels from his own words is deep in his chest, but it's not because he's leaving, no. It's because of what he's leaving behind.

"Sas—" Naruto inhales sharply, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Don't— don't say that, Sasuke, come on— please, don't. _Please."_ Sasuke's hand moves up on it's own accord, using what little strength he has left to wipe at the tears that have begun to spill from blue eyes.

He can die, peacefully, knowing those eyes are the last things he'll see. 

(He's smiling again.)

"You don't at least—" Naruto swallows, his body shaking slightly in what Sasuke assumes is an attempt to stop himself from sobbing.

"Don't you want to say goodbye?" His voice is hardly a whisper.

"Goodbye." Sasuke mimics, and Naruto huffs out the tiniest of laughs, before it crumples into a quiet sob.

"No— no, Sasuke—"

"Breathe, Naruto." Naruto inhales shakily.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to _Sakura?"_ Naruto specifies, his brows furrowing. Sasuke stares at him in confusion, and he's sure it shows on his face because now Naruto looks confused too.

"Why would I do that?" He asks, and Naruto's expression turns incredulous.

"Wh— she's your wife!" Naruto says, and oh. Right. Sasuke had almost forgotten.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to her? You _love_ her." And Sasuke...

...is going to die, anyway.

"Moron," He says, tone soft. His hand that had previously been wiping at Naruto's cheek shifts to cradle his face instead, and he doesn't bother hiding the softness in his voice, his expression, his _heart_ , as he looks into Naruto's eyes.

"I love _you."_

Naruto's eyes go wide, and Sasuke's hand slips from his face as his vision goes dark. 

He figures he'll have to wait to hear Naruto's answer, then. And, if he's lucky, he'll have to wait a long time. Naruto's not done here yet, but they'll find each other again, one day. 

_You won't be an Uchiha and I won't be the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails anymore. All this will be in the past... We'll meet again in the afterlife!_

Sasuke's sure of it.

(Naruto never goes back on his word, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively: the one where sasuke confesses his gay love for his best friend and immediately gets sent to turbo hell


End file.
